Moral Choices
by LordVulpericBlack112
Summary: Based of a one-shot by ForcedInduction. He gave me permission, so don't complain. How did it all begin? How will it end? Mindy, 14, expresses her feeling for Dave. Dave doesn't know what to do. What will his moral choice be? What will happen? Read to find out! M FOR REASON! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY! READ ATHOURS NOTE FOR MORE INFO!
1. The One-Shot

**Now don't hate me for this. I'm just continuing the story for people out there. The story isn't mine until the page break. THE STORY BELONGS TO forcedInduction. He/she is the writer. This was originally a one-shot made by him/her. I thought it was good so I started to continue it. I do not condone underage sex, but because it's just fiction based on fictional characters, who should even care? Thanks for the support. Also, I removed a sentence that I thought would ruin the mood for the improved chapter. So yeah… Just ignore that it ever existed.**

**Jaywalking or the Man in the Mirror.(now just "Moral Choices".)**

Because he hadn't heard the shower turn off, Dave was shocked nearly out of his skin when Mindy accosted him from behind. Her fingers had curled over his shoulders, causing him to jump and then immediately still himself. She'd been counting on that. The huntress rose to her tiptoes, fixing her prey's neck with a lengthy, but chaste kiss. She let her heels drop to the ground, pressing herself against him the whole way down, dragging her small breasts over the smooth planes of his bare back. Her hands, meanwhile, snaked under his arms and slowly pulled him closer. She splayed her fingers out, trying to feel as much of him as she could. Her right hand lay over his heart, while her left dropped to his navel, brushing over the sparse, wiry hairs that led below his waistband. She peppered his back with a few kisses - feather-light pecks that eventually dissolved into a continuous dragging of her lips over his skin.

Dave shivered at the sensation. Mindy's lips tingled almost unbearably, but she fought the urge to pull away. Dave reached up to take one of her hands, slowly turning around to face her. He sucked in a silent gasp of surprise. He'd expected her to be topless; instead, he found her bare from head to toe. He closed his eyes, feeling as though he shouldn't look.

He settled for feeling. He let his head drop until his nose brushed the roots of her wet hair. His hands began to roam over her back. Not wanting to waste a moment, Mindy took one of Dave's hands and gently guided it to her rear. _That's fine._ He thought. _She's doing this. It's her idea. She wants that hand there._ He took a ragged breath. _Pedophiles chase minors. This one's chasing me._ He assured himself. Mindy reached up to his face, taking his jaw in her hand and coaxing it downward so that their lips could meet. Compared to Katie, it was a long way down.

Another voice, still his own, but with a venomous, disgusted edge, spoke. _Yeah, asshole, but you still like it. You're the adult and you're supposed to know better, but I don't see you stopping her._

The voice from before was back, and it was defending him, though it sounded panicked and unsure. _Mindy chose this. She's smart enough to make her own choices. She's no less adult than you are. The law is just a law. Everybody jaywalks sometimes. We don't beat people up for that._

The hateful voice chimed in again with knowing, condescending laughter. _Jaywalking isn't quite this much fun though, is it?_

Dave pulled away from the kiss and pressed his cheek against hers, still craning his neck down to reach her.

He ran his fingertips over the smooth flesh of her ass with his right hand and raked his nails over her spine with his left. She shivered, and he liked that. As he opened his eyes, he happened to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror over his dresser.

_There he is._ Dave thought ruefully. _There's Dave Lizewski and his idea of a good time._ There were no voices to contend with now - only the objective truth as reflected by the mirror. He raked his eyes over the reflection of Mindy's naked back, draped with her damp hair, and then up to his own face, alternating every second between hating his mind and loving her body. He locked eyes with the man in the mirror and judged him harshly.

After a few seconds of self-loathing, he averted his gaze, ending the staring contest with a predictable tie. Mindy pulled away from him slightly so that she could look him in the eye. She stroked his cheek. "Let's go to bed." She whispered. Dave closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and nodded in response, pressing his face into her palm before she pulled it away and led him where they both wanted to go.

~K-A/H-G~

The night had been restless after their joining. Dave just couldn't sleep, so he did the next best thing… He stared into the darkness and wondered, 'Why'. It seems that Mindy wouldn't let go even in sleep.

Her naked body lay against his. Her skin was soft and slightly sweaty. His was rough and also sweaty. The 14 year old could take more that he had though she could. She lasted twice as long as he thought she would… And he enjoyed every second of it.

'_I'm such a disgusting person… I should have stopped her and told her no… But I told her yes and it led to this.' _Dave thought to himself. '_If only her father could see us now… He would hate me for doing this to his little girl. He would pound my head in and tell me to run and never return… Yet, he left that responsibility to me… And I have failed him BIG TIME… Man, I hate myself… But I love her.' _

Dave let out a pint-up sigh and tried to roll over onto his side… The key word being _tried_. Mindy only wrapped her arms around him even tighter, not allowing him to move. Dave sighed again and started to slowly stroke Mindy's back, causing her to mew cutely in her sleep.

Dave traced the scars that inhabited Mindy's otherwise smooth back, remembering how she had gotten so many scars. Dave, while lost in his memory's, unconsciously moved his hand towards Mindy's lower back. Mindy, sensing Dave's movements, started to awake from her peaceful slumber. She smirked, now fully awake, and moved closer to Dave's upper body.

"What cha' thinking about, Love?" She asked, pulling him from his memories. Dave sat and looked at the girl who had given him her first. He wanted to say that he was thinking about their past, but decided to just lightly kiss her and say, "You." It was true… In a way.

Then, they kissed again. That led to groping and other… Activities…

~K-A/H-G~

**That's all for this chapter… Well, what you guys think? Better? Worse? Let me know. I may or may not continue this. I'm like super caught up in my summer job and shit…. But I'm interested in how Dave will handle this… Relationship? Like the tile suggests; this is his moral choice… See you all later! OH SHIT! I'M LATE FOR WORK! GTG!**

**P.s. STILL NOT MY STORY TILL THE FIRST PAGE BREAK! DON'T SAY I COPIED IT, CUZ I DID, BUT, I GOT PERMISSION FROM ****forcedInduction****. SO YEAH. IN YOUR FACE. **


	2. Who said age matters?

**Hey guys, I'm back. I wrote this after I got home from works so I didn't get to ready any reviews, so, I have no idea what you guys think. I'm going to complete the story in a few chapters and try to finish it up quickly. Maybe 10 chapters total. Thanks again ForcedInduction for letting me use your one-shot as a basis for this. I couldn't have wrote it better myself! On with the story!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICK-ASS! BUT IF I DID, MINDY WOULD STILL KICK MAJOR ASS!

Ch. 2: Who said age matters?

[Sometime in the past before the last chapter]

(David POV)

The room in the safe house farthest from the door was the designated training room. It had a full gym and a mat for hand-to-hand combat. The work out machines had weights that went up to 600 Lbs. Like really? Who needed a 600 pound weight?

I asked Mindy that question one day while working out. She said it was her dads. The weights were for Big Daddy…

I asked her several time in the months after her father's death if she was ok. She would always reply that she was and told me to forget about it… Sometimes, she acted if her dad had never existed. I guess that's how she dealt with the pain.

After the D'Amico incident, she taught me everything she knew. She taught me how to shoot, how to fight… how to kill. She trained me to become the new Big Daddy, I realized. She was filling the gap with me. It was obvious really, but I let her. I promised on Damon's grave I would look after her. So, I did.

We fought together, killing any motherfucker that dared to try and rule the streets. In the last four years, we saved over 400 people and killed over 500 gangbangers. It felt good. We were finally cleaning up the streets. But I knew something was off about her.

It was a few months after she had turned 12 that I had started picking up weird signals from her. Like, one time, after we had foiled a robbery, I caught her staring at me while I was driving her home. I asked what was up and she said to "forget about it, fuck-face."

I dropped it for a while. I had asked Marcus about it a few weeks later when Mindy was getting ready to go out on patrol with me. He told me that he didn't know, and that it was a girl thing… Yeah right. A few weeks after that, I caught her going through my drawers at home. When I asked her what she was doing, she said "I'm just looking for your porn stash."

That one had me _really _freaked out. She laughed and said she was just kidding and told me to drop it.

I had also talked to Katie about it. She said not to worry about it and it would probably go away, then, she proceeded to try and make me hang up the costume like she had so many times before.

The next incident was when Mindy and I had gotten back from a patrol and we decided to watch a movie. She was all over me during the movie. She even tried to sit on my lap! At one point, I had to pause the movie so I could ask her what she was doing. She stated that she was just being hyper or something.

I reluctantly bought it and filed it away for later. The incidents just keep occurring. The intensity of her actions increased to a 'breaking point', and then she did something I would have never happen. One night, after a tiresome patrol, she kissed me. Now, I was used to Brotherly kisses, but this was a full out lip-to-lip contact kiss… and it surprised the HELL out of me.

We had just walked through the door into the hideout. I had taken off my mask after we had checked the perimeter and security systems. I had thrown myself unto the couch and let out a sigh and reached for the remote for the Television. That's when _it_ happened. She walked right up to me and gave me a kiss.

(Flash back)

I recoiled and gave her a shocked look. "What the hell, Mindy? What was that for?" I asked.

"I like you Dave." She said.

"I know. I like you too?" I said, perplexed.

"No, I mean _really like_." She replied.

It took a minute for my brain to process what I had just been told. All the while, Mindy, still in her Hit-Girl get up (minus the mask) put her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels.

"So? Do you like me back?" She asked. I could tell she was nervous as hell… so was I.

"I-I… Mindy, even if I _did_ like you like that, your _way _too young for me to even _think _about dating you! Hell, I have a girlfriend already. I'm sorry Mindy." I leaned forward and put my hands on my knees, waiting for her reply.

Her face scrunched up in a fit of some emotion, and then she turned away from me. I feared the worst when she had turned away from me. I was about to put my hand on her shoulder when she suddenly turned, her face featuring a big smile.

"Ok! I guess I'll have to prove to you that I'm better that Katie _and _make you like me!" She said enthusiastically.

Once again, I sat shocked and confused… Had she take my answer as a challenge? A though raced through my head, so fast I almost missed it, 'Oh shit. I've gotten myself in some deep shit… _again_.'

She smiled and literally _skipped _out of the room.

~K-A/H-G~

(Mindy's POV –Flash Back-)

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Damn it! ARGH! Why? Why did this happen? Why couldn't he just say yes? Damn it! I thought I was right! I should have thought about _Katie_ and the fucking age difference. What the fuck does age matter? I get him. He gets me. He cares deeply for me. And I _LOVE HIM_ god damn it! So why couldn't he just say yes!?

Ok. Calm down M. You can think about this clearly. How will I make him like me? Hmm… First I need to break him and Katie up before I can try anything. But how am I going to do that? Maybe I could stage it to make her think that he was cheating on her? No, that would only hurt him in the long run…

Damn. I put myself in a corner and I can't fight my way out of it with knives and guns. Ok now. I think I may understand what he sees me as…

To him, I'm a 'little sister' that uses guns and sharp objects to kill mobsters. What I need to do first is break that image… but how would I do that? 'Sex up' my costume? Nah. Maybe I could actually act like a girl? No, not that… maybe I should try and use reverse phycology on him? Daddy always said it could get things to go your way… but that would mean I _have to _act like a girl and not a hero/assassin.

Shit. My options are limited here… What to do, what to do…

I hope this fucking works, or else I'm destined to be blocked in the dreaded _Friend-Zone_… So _this_ is what it feels like? Heh, Now I know why guys hate being here…

~K-A/H-G~

**A/N: DONE! Another chapter here for you! Sorry it took so long. I finally got this done. Took me a while to write it. I'll try to get the other story's chapters up this month… but I got to go back to school soon… damn. Anyway, leave a comment for ideas on the next chapter. I really need 'em. **

**So… who's going to see the new Kick-Ass movie?**


End file.
